Nyotalia: Another one yep
by MonkeyMaster133
Summary: Its another Nyotalia story... Yah. Just read. Rated T for France... And People's vulgar mouths.
1. Chapter 1

**Its one of those Nyotalia stories. And its all Sealand's fault! Poor guy, he just wants to be known... Oh well, ON WIT IT!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia isn't mine... Thanks for the cause of me heading to my depression corner... JK!**

* * *

**Italy**

North Italy awoke to the sun gleaming through his bright green curtains. He pulled back his matching sheets and stretched, before face-planting out of bed.

"Ve~ Why is my chest hurting?" He stood up shakily, rubbing his head. He stumbled into the bathroom, looked in the mirror, and screamed.

Wait. That wasn't him. Wait, _her_. And it was girly... Romano must have changed too! Italy rushed down the hall and into Romano's room. Said bo- _girl_ was staring at the door with a deer-in headlights expression. The expression left quickly and was replaced with a scowl.

" You're a girl too?! That tea-bastard! I bet its all his fault! Chigi! I'm going to choke his ass right now!" Romano exclaimed. She ran downstairs and out of her and Italy's villa. Finally she heard what Italy was yelling.

" Romano! You aren't dressed properly!" And Romano stopped dead in her tracks. She was in the middle of her driveway. Wearing nothing but a black tank that was way too big for her now and slipping off her shoulders and shorts that were also slipping off. She looked to her left to see her neighbor, an Italian man in his late 20's, gaping at her, his hose filling and overflowing the plants.

" B-Bastard! Quit staring!" And she turned and ran back into the house, face redder than ever. Italy looked at her sorella, head tilted.

" Ve~ I think the neighbor liked your boobies." Italy said. Romano glared at her.

" No shit dum dum! We gotta find some new clothes." She looked at her sister who's hair kept blocking her vision. She grabbed a ribbon of the counter and tied her hair into a ponytail.

" Thanks fratell- sorella. Ve~" The two went upstairs and cut their military uniforms into skirts and put their too big boots on. The two walked out, only to have Italy trip and scrape her knee in her too big boots. Romano sighed.

" Stay here." She stumbled back into the house and got a band-aid. When she returned, the neighbor was flirting with Feli, who's skirt was revealing a bit much. Romano swiftly kicked the man in his golden spot.

" You're worse than that wine-bastard!" And with that, she dressed Italy's wound and the two went shopping.

* * *

**England and America.**

England awoke to a shrill scream. He immediately got one of the swords from his pirate days and slowly walked to the sound of the scream... Only to find a girl? Wait... that looks like... Oh HELL NO!

" A-Alfred?!" He questioned, then yelped when he noticed his voice was higher. He repeated ' No,no,no' While running to the bathroom, only to stop and scream at the mirror. Him and America were girls?! America appeared behind him.

" Dudet, I actually prefer the name Amelia. And you can be Alice!" She exclaimed excitedly, Superman pajamas slipping off of her shoulders.

" Alf- _Amelia_. That's not the issue. We've been turned into _bloody females_!" Alice exclaimed.

" Hey, I'm not complaining. I'm super hot! YOu on the other ha- wait a secon- FLORIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" And with that Amelia went straight into panic. She called everyone, except the Nordics, whose numbers she didn't have for some reason, only to get the same thing from everyone.

" Hello... wait, why's my voice... ENGLAAAAAAAAAANNNNNDDDD!" Amelia pulled away at the shrill ( And few deep) Voices.

" IT WASN'T ME YOU BLOODY GITS! I LEFT MY BOOK OVER AT... SEALANNNNNNDDD!" And Alice went into a rage. Amelia gaped at the fuming girl who was shoving a pair of boots on.

" Erm... whoever has the Nordics number, let them know we're to have a world meeting, _asap_. Bye!" And with that, Amelia dropped the phone as Alice was about to rip her hero pillow apart. In the speaker you could hear Latvia speak. Apparently the Baltics hadn't changed

" I actually think is less scary this wa-"

"What was that Latvia?"

"N-Noth-"

" LATVIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" And there goes the line with Russia and the Baltics.

...

" Kesesesese~ I bet you no one can tell the difference between Poland..."

" Ohonhon~ You're on!"

" Can I get in on it amigos~"

" Me too ve~!"

" Bitch, I'm like, totally still on the line!"

* * *

**Nordics**

Iceland, blinked his eyes awake. He moved his hair out his eyes, feeling more than he should've. Odd. He realized he had to pee so he went to the restroom. He looked in the mirror, kept walking- and ran back.

" HOLY CRAP!" Iceland shouted. She woke the other nations, because she could hear them next door.

" What the hell?!... Hey, Norway, you actually look pretty ho- OKAY I'M SORRY PUT THE POLE DOWN!"

" Why aren't you a girl Mr. Denmark?"

" Y'r st'll m' w'f."

" Ugh... At least it can make sense now..." Iceland ran out into the hall, only to be greeted by the other, now female Nordics. Her long silver hair fell in her eyes. Norway pulled a beret out of her pajama pocket. Iceland reached for it, before she pulled it up. Iceland jumped up, trying to get it.

" Call me big sister..."

" OH COME ON!" Just then, Norway's phone rang. Iceland grabbed the beret with a victorious smirk.

" Hello... Yea... uh-huh...mmmm'k. World meeting. We gotta go." Norway spoke in the usual monotone voice.

" We can't go out like _this_!" Iceland exclaimed. Sweden then left to her work room downstairs. Everyone stared. She returned a few seconds later with outfits for them. A navy blue sailor suit for Norway, A white shirt, brown jacket and matching mini-skirt for Iceland, A teal skirted military uniform with a white beret for Finland, A blue dress and long navy blue coat for heR. Everyone stared at her.

"... Sve... W-why do-" Finland was cut off by a blushing Sweden. Finland shook her head, letting it go. The five then got in the car, after getting dressed.

* * *

**World meeting: 12:30pm**

" Alright! So, I think we all kn- hey where's the Italy dudes, Spain, Prussia, and France?" America said. Just then, you could hear yelling.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!"

" HIYAAAHHH! And with that France was thrown through the door. Since the others, hadn't reached it yet, she must've been thrown pretty far. Just then, the Italy twins walk in, Romano red in the face and Italy... _scowling_?!

" I _dare you_ to grope us again!" Italy shouted. Everyone gaped. _Italy_ threw France?!

" I know what you're thinking and no. My sorella _kicked_ wine-bastard through the door." Romano said high-fivng Italy. They had gone and gotten neater cut versions of their uniforms, undergarments, smaller boots, and hair accessories. Romano had a headband, her hair falling, just below her shoulders, curl bopping on her head, while Italy had her hair in a high ponytail, curl also bopping freely.

" Ve~! Sorry, we took so long. Sorella got violent with the tailor." Italy said, happily. Everyone was still getting over the shock of Italy kicking ass. Just then Prussia busted through the door with Spain.

" WEST, GUESS WHAT AWESOME CHICK JUST LEARNED HOW TO SHAVE HER LEGS?!" Prussia yelled. She then walked over to Germany and put her leg up on the table. Germany sighed.

" Schwester, please be-" She was cut off by Denmark

" _Holy shit_! Teach me how to do that! They're so smooth!"

"... Modest." There was a moment of silence as the newly entered took their seats.

" OHHHHKAY so obviously, we all know what this meeting is about. We found out the cause of this is because Sealand stole Alice's magic book. A-" Amelia was cut off.

" Who's Alice?"

"...OHKay! So we need to make names. LETS GO! I'm Amelia, the hero! President!" Some rolled their eyes as America laughed.

" Uh I'm Alice. England. Present."

" Er... Marianne. France. Here."

" Honda. I'm Japan. Present!"

" Uh... Erm... Lovina. South Italy. Present."

" Ve~ Feliciana! Here!"

" Ummm... Monika. Germany. Present."

" ~ Isabel! Spain here~!"

" Julia! ZE AWESOME PRUSSIA! Here!"

" Im Soo Jin! Here! CHINA'S BOOBS ARE MIIIIIIIIIINEEE da-ze!"

" Annelise. I'm Austria. Present."

" Anya here! I'm Russia!"

" Where are the Baltics?"

" They wont be joining us in this story."

"... God what did she do? Chun here. I'm China aru!"

" Merle. Hongkong here!"

" Daniel. Hungary present."

" Emila. Iceland."

" Victoria. Romania here! Fuck you Daniel!"

" You're soooo lucky I can't slap a bitch!"

" Lucia. Norway. Present."

" Berlina. Sw'dn. Ja, pr'snt."

" Tina here! Finland."

"Matt! Denmark here!"

" Ummmm... I-I guess Madeline. Maddie for short."

" Uhm... who said that?"

" Who are you?"

" I'm Canada! Dammit why don't you see me Amelia?!"

" Oh I do! I was just picking fun at ya Maddie!"

" ... O-oh. Okay."

" Okay, now that thats settled... We need to go shopping. Our uniforms are either bursting with our newfound boobies or they're slipping off. So lets roll! Who can drive fastest?"

" Ve~ I drive pretty fast! So does sorella!" Italy said.

" We do too!" China and Korea shouted in unison.

" And so do I because... Uh hello? New York bitches!" Amelia said. So everyone got into cars.

* * *

Germany, Prussia, Austria, and Hungary stumbled out the car, looking pale. Italy came out completely poised. At the same time, Canada, Iceland, and Japan stumbled out Romano's shaking. Romano stepped out and snorted at them.

" Wusses. Hey sorella! Yours freak out too?"

" Si! I let the hood down! Ve~! Did you?"

" Si!" Just then everyone else pulled up. They all got out and met in front of the mall doors.

" Well, what are we waiting for? Lets goo!" And with that, they entered.

* * *

Right now, Monika,Feliciana,Lovina, and Isabel were in Hot Topic. Ludwig looked over to where Lovina and Isabel were talking. Monika had to admit, she liked Lovina better than Lovino. Occasionally she'd glare at Monika or curse at her, but she was much calmer, only scowling and keeping more to herself

" Ve~ Monika! Do you like this?" Monika turned to see Italy in a nerd outfit. She had white short shorts, a white tank with hello kitty on it tucked into it, black suspenders and a white bowtie. She posed in a thinking position, eyes gleaming under black hello kitty bow-clad glasses. Germany blushed. She _did _look adorable.

" Ja. You look c-cute."

" Grazie! Why aren't you looking?"

" Vell, this i-isn't really my style..."

" Well, how about we go somewhere else that Monika likes?"

" Vhat about those two?" Italy turned to where Romano was wearing a Gir jacket, and a light blue frilly miniskirt with a yellow top and knee high black converse she'd gotten from another store. No one ever guessed she liked converse, even as a boy. She flipped the hood and Spain immediately fangirled.

" AWWW LOVI YOU~"

" DON'T TOUCH ME!"

" Ve~ They'll be fine! Come on!" Italy then began to pull her arm. Just as they neared the door, Germany remembered something.

" Ah, Feliciana. You didn't ring those up!"

" Oh! Thanks, hold on a sec." Italy ran to the counter to where a boy stood. She jumped on the counter and crossed her legs, making the lanky guy blush. **(A/N: XD We actually did that once, me and my friend Elise. The guy was all " You pretty Italians can wear it out just hop on." We were also in hot topic. I could just see Fem!Italy doing** that!)

" Could you ring it up like this? I'm wearing it out. Ve~"

" S-Sure." Monika gaped at her. Wow. Some people...

* * *

Alice rolled her eyes as Marianne went through yet _another_ section of lingerie. It would've been fine, but she already had more than enough lacy undergarments ( Some of which'll scar her for life) and was getting that creepy smile on her face. Amelia had run off to _God knows where_ and Anya was more interested in the store across from them which held many weapons. Honestly, she should've gone to hot topic with those fools.

" Hey Alice!" Said girl turned, and immediately her jaw dropped to the floor. Amelia had gone and gotten an outfit alright. If you could call it that. She had short shorts with the American flag patch on the back of both pockets, an american flag bikini top, black combat boots and her bomber jacket. Being her former colony ( More so child) Alice was sent into overprotective mode, even more as the guys walking by stared.

" A-Amelia. Don't you wanna, uhm, get something else to where?" Alice stammered.

" I did! See?" She put down her shopping bags and pulled out the same types of outfits, only in different patterns and shapes. Sometimes the shorts were miniskirts. Finally, she pulled out one blue dress that stopped above her knees and the bottom had nice sparkles. It was the only outfit Alice approved of.

" Ohonhon~ Those are very interesting outfits Mon ami... Ooh lala!" Alice turned to see Marianne practically drooling over some lacy purple bra with a bow.

" You git! Just choose some and you can wear them later!" Alice exclaimed. Only then did Marianne snap out of it. She looked down, then at Alice.

" Its okay Mon cher. We'll buy you some training bras. Ohon~" Alice gaped, blushing.

" Y-y-you... FUCK YOU!" Then the two began fighting. Amelia was about to break them up, but her eyes caught something. A white baseball bat in the store Anya was in. Something about it, drew Amelia to it. She left the store with her bags and went to get that bat.

* * *

Emilia walked with Lucia, licking a vanilla ice-cream cone. Tina and Berlina had left to get some boots that the latter liked, and Denmark... well, no one knows where Denmark went. Lucia decided she wanted ice-cream so she got Emilia some too. They'd gotten all their clothes quickly ( " Lucia... why are they all sailor related... and blue?" " You don't see me asking about those puffin shorts you bought." " ... Fine.") and had already eaten lunch. They sat their bags by the bench and sat down on it.

" So... I never thought you'd be the type to wear vans, Lucia." Emilia said. Lucia shrugged.

" I kinda like sneakers more. Don't you?" Lucia stared at her.

" W-well, I guess I'm more of a, boots type of person, but converse are welcome."

" Mmmm..." Just then, Alice and Marianne came running from security.

" Would ya look at that?" eEmilia said. Both her abd Lucia shrugged in unison and continued licking their Icecream.

* * *

Eventually, everyone had gotten clothing and could leave. They all met up and walked out to find Alice and Marianne.

" What even-"

"We were banned."

...

" Anyone wanna roll with me? Hop on in!" And with that, they all drove to the biggest house, which was France's. As they drove off, Poland came out in a sparkly pink mini dress, with tons of bags.

" WHAT?! They, like, totally left me!"

* * *

" That was fun! HOLY SHIT WHATS WRONG WITH ME?! Did I really jut say that?! NOT AWESOME!" Prussia said, plopping down on the couch. Everyone else collapsed somewhere. Julia and Feliciana hung upside down from the couch. Amelia turned on the TV- and screamed a shrill scream of horror.

" JESUS AMELIA WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG?!" Marianne screamed. the news was on.

"... And it seems that both Florida and Paris are sinking today. It is a true moment of horr-" Marianne turned the TV off. Her and Amelia immediatley began to hug eachother and sob in the corner. Alice rolled her eyes again.

" Whatever. Should we all stay together or... If we are, then we need a sleeping plan." Marianne semed to immediatley switch from depressed to perverted.

" Ohonhon~ Hows about I take you and Italia twins and Isab- OW! Fine. There are six bathrooms, and 7 rooms so... Hat draw!" Marianne pulled a tophat out of nowhere and had everyone's names. Heres how it went:

Lovina went up first.

" Canada, Romania, and HELL NO!"

" No switching!"

" Merda... Tomato bastard."

"Yay Lovi! ~"

" Ugh. Whatever. And did I just hear a fucking squiggly line in your voice?!"

Next was Merel.

"Korea, Finland, Sweden."

" YOUR BOOBIES ARE MINE DA-ZE!"

Then Iceland.

" Japan, Austria, and No-"

"Ah ah... Big sister..."

" NORWAY!"

Then Hungary

" Denmark... Damn."

" Who is he?"

Then Prussia.

" Italy, Schwester, Ah fuck... Tranny."

"Ve~Where is she?"

"Oh well."

China

"NOOOOO!"

" We have great fun, da?"

Lastly, France.

" America, England!"

" WHY YOU GET 3?! Take Russia!"

" Non! Thats not an option!"

Feliciana then sat up.

" Ve~ Are we supposed to have like, a sleepover now?"

" Guess so." Lovina said.

Let the chaos begin soon...

* * *

**Ending is rushed, but I'm tired... R&R. Next chapter up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow two in a row?! Go me!**

** Names:**

**North Italy- Feliciana**

**Germany- Monika**

**Japan- Honda**

**Allies:**

**America- Amelia**

**England- Alice**

**Russia- Anya**

**France- Marianne**

**China- Chun**

**Nordics:**

**Iceland- Emilia**

**Norway- Lucia**

**Finland- Tina**

**Sweden- Berlina * Yah, I didn't put much creativity to that one...***

**Others:**

**South Italy- Lovina**

**Canada- Madeline ( Aka Maddie)**

**Spain- Isabel**

**Prussia- Julia**

**Austria- Annelise**

**Romania- Victoria**

**Hungary- Eli**

**Korea- Im soo jin**

**Hongkong- Merel**

**The people I named are also the ones who changed.**

**How I potray Scotland and , I mean no offence to Irish or Scottish people. Anywho, ICELAND! Disclaimer please!**

**Iceland: MonkeyMaster133 doesn't own hetalia. Don't make her say it again, it hurts her.**

* * *

The world was currently in front of America's trusty laptop. Why you ask? They have no clue what girls do at sleepovers. Hungary and Denmark weren't allowed.

" Iiiiiiiiiii GOT IT!" Amelia exclaimed. Everyone looked up.

" Well? What does it say?!" France asked.

" Uhm... They sing karaoke..."

" I have a machine!"

" They... paint eachothers nails..."

" I have nail polish!"

" They... have... Dance offs?"

" I got the games!"

"They...er... have talks..."

" I have unlimited ben and jerry's!"

" They um... Give makeovers..."

" I have the makeup and face scrubs!" Everyone was staring at France.

" What? You don't think I've tried to break into sleepovers? I'm _always_ prepared ohonhon~ OW!" Alice had kicked her in the shin.

" Sicko... Anything else Amelia?"

" AW YEAH! They have PILLOW FIGHTS!"

" HELL YEAH THE AWESOME PRUSSIA SHALL KICK ASS!" And thus world war three began.

* * *

The pillow fight was in the middle, the most chaotic part. America and Prussia were going insane, mostly just blurs of the Superman logo, pale skin, hair and pillows.

" I'LL CRUSH YOU!"

" I'M TOO AWESOME TO LOSE!" Italy was going against Romania and it seemed Italy was winning. Germany supervised them.

" DIE, DIE, DIE!" **(A/N: XD Sorry! This is really how me and my friends pillow fights go!)**

" NO YOU DIE! OWW!"

" Don't kill her Feli." Romano had taken to chasing Spain around with the pillow. The Spaniard and Italian were laughing though.

" I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH ME!"

" LOVI~ I can't take you seriously when you're giggling! OH! YOU GOT ME! Yeah...there's the pain..." Sweden had taken to instead hiding him and his "wife" in the kitchen.

" Sve I'm alright! It was just one hit!"

"N'one hurts m' w'f!" England was murdering France with a pillow.

" I'LL SHOW YOU WHOSE BOSS YOU BLOODY FROG!"

" MON DIEU!" Iceland and Norway simply sat next to each other occasionally hitting one with the pillow.

" Call me big sis." Hit.

" NO!" Hit.

" You know you wanna..." Hit.

" NEVER!" Hit hit hit hit hit hit hit hit... Iceland repeatedly hit Norway.

" Ahhhhhh..." China was using the pillow to protect her breast from South Korea.

" MIIIIINNNEEE!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Japan left sometime around 8:30. Something about ' buying cosplays'. Austria made the mistake of accidentally hitting Russia and was now hiding under the couch sobbing.

" I'm so scared!"

" Where are you?"

" Oh my God save me!" Just then, there were three hard knocks at the door. Everyone stopped as they knocked again. Prussia slowly walked to the door, being closest. She barred her pillow as a weapon. She was right at the door when it was kicked in, unfourtanatley slamming Prussia.

" Gott VERDAMMIT!"

" MOI DOOR!"

" Oi! Were is that dumbass?!" Alice tensed up. Oh no. Not them.

" The lad better be ready to fight for turnin' us like this!" Just then, two people entered. The boy had jaw length ginger hair and blue eyes and the girl had waist length brown hair and Green eyes freckles across her cheeks. Both had scowls on their faces.

" Oi! Little sis! Explain the fucking meaning of this!" The taller blue eyed one shouted. Everyone was silent.

" Uhm... Excuse moi, but who might you be?" France asked. The two turned to her.

" I'm northern Ireland and this is Scotland. Were related to _that thing_." The short one spoke. Everyone gasped. No one had ever seen England's siblings.

" How could you pick me out?!"

" Easy. You've got probably the most cardboard figure out of all these lovely lasses. Well... that silver haired one could give ya a run for yer money..." spoke. Iceland gasped and looked down at her chest. Norway stopped her before she could check.

" Well I'll have you know that perky is better than having to drag them around. Also, this" She gestured to everyone, " Is not my fault. Its that stupid Sealand's and he's gone somewhere. Were currently looking for him." Alice said. Scotland looked around.

" Oh ya sure ye are. Did ye find the lad in any of these fucking pillows?!" Scotland exclaimed. Just then Feliciana popped up.

" Ve~ Excuse me madam, but don't you do Alice's bippity boppity stuff too? Why not just change us back and find that Sea dude later?"

" For one thing it isn't 'bippity boppity' Its _magic_. And second, it isn't that easy. We don't know what spell that bloke used so we can't do anything. Were stuck like this. Ooooh ye are_ soooo_ lucky Wales and Ireland were sick. We would've stayed here and made yer life a livin' hell for lettin' that kid take yer book. We'll be back _soon_." And with that, they slammed the door back open, unfortunate for a now recovering Prussian, and left. Prussia cursed and left to get and icepack, Germany following, noticing she was stumbling a bit.

" So... what do we do now?" A voice asked. Everyone turned around.

" Who was that?"

"GHOST!"

" No its me! Canada!"

" Oh... Huh, when did you get here?"

" Maple... I can't win."

" We could... go and dance. I have a dance studio and games downstairs." France said. And they all walked downstairs.

* * *

" Alright! DANCE TOURNAMENT TIMEEEE! Who wants to go first?" Amelia boomed into the microphone. Feliciana raised her hand at the same time Chun did. Everyone 'oooohed'

" Alright! Chun against Feli! What song will you be doing?" Amelia asked.

" Call me maybe!" Chun shouted. Feliciana nodded.

" Alright, Here we gooo!"

" Get ready to lose Feliciana! Asians are good at _everything_." Romano smirked at this. They have the game at home and they've had to get new TV's and Xbox kinects because Feli is so good at this song. Feli did not disappoint. Chun was struggling with the move while Feliciana not only got straight perfects, she was able to make the moves cute in her pink shorts, leopard print slippers and tank, thus making anyone in the room melt. At the end it was Feliciana who won. Everyone cheered.

" And Feliciana moves on! Whose up next?" And the tournaments continued in pairs.

Round 2: Lovina Vs. Lucia: On the floor. Winner: Lovina and a few pervs dirty minds. ( "Oooh lala! Lovina... Mon deiu!" "BACK OFF PERV!" " MON DEIU!")

Round 3: Im Vs. Merel: Gangam style **(A/N: Sorry!)**Winner: Korea.

Round 4: Maddie Vs. Amelia : Moves like Jagger Winner: Canada ( " HOLY SHIT A GHOST IS MAKING ALL PERFECTS!" " Its me #-_-!" " Oh... yah.")

Round 5: Isabel Vs. Berlina: We no speak Americano Winner: Spain and anyone who loves DAT ASS!

Round 6: Tina Vs. Annelise: Mr. Saxobeat Winner: Finland by default. ( " I'm exhausted!" " Were just standing !" " Where's your piano?" " Down the hall and to your right." " Bye now.")

Round 7: Alice Vs. Victoria: Superstition Winner: Romania ( " Yay!" " Fuck...")

Round 8: Marianne Vs. Anya: Good Feeling Winner: Russia ( " No fair : (. You scared me into losing!" " What was that? kolkolkol..." " N-NOTHING! YOU WON _FAIR AND_ square!"

Round 9: Monika Vs. Honda: Ain't no other man Winner: Germany... and France's mind.

Round 10: Emilia Vs. Julia: Good girl Winner: Tie. ( "I-I won?!" " ZE AWESOME PRUSSIA DOESN'T MIND KICKING YOUR ASS AGAIN")

Bonus: Emilia Vs. Julia pt 2: So what Winner: Iceland (... "I LOST?! UNAWESOME" " I-I won again?!)

The tournament went on for two hours. In the end, It was a three way tie. Surprisingly with Emilia, Lovina, and Feliciana. They would've continued, but their scores broke the Xbox which caught on fire. Everyone gaped as Monika extinguished it.

"... So, tommorow, we're going to the mall again, right?" Amelia said.

" Agreed. Wally world too."

* * *

Annelise walked the halls. She was the first awake, having turned in early last night. She carried her sheet music on the way to the music room, lavender slippers tapping softly against white carpet. Then, she heard it.

_The piano._

And it was _beautiful_. Annelise walked slowly to the room and opened the door quietly. What she saw, she did not expect. Julia sat there, in her navy blue chick print pajamas and black ankle boot slippers, playing Moonlight Sonata. Annelise's jaw hit the ground. Prussia... _PRUSSIA?!_ Was playing that beautiful complicated piece?! She slowly walked in and sat on the white couch behind the albino girl. The girl was too into the music to even notice. When she finished, Annelise stood up and clapped. She'd apparently startled the girl, because she fell off her seat. Julia's head whipped around to see Annelise, eyes wide. She jumped up.

" W-When did you get here?!"

" About 10 minutes ago."

"... I-I...I-"

" Julia, that was beautiful. Where did you learn to play like that?" Julia's face softened and she looked away a pink tint to her cheeks.

" W-well... I taught myself a few years back." Annelise gaped. A few years?! She'd been trying that piece since she was 4 and still couldn't play it like that.

" Where- Where did you get the time?" Julia's face seemed to fall. Annelise noticed as her head dropped to the ground.

" You have lots of time on your hands when you aren't noticed. No tourist. No wars. No friends." She almost whispered the last part. Annelise felt sympathy as a few tears dripped from Julia's eyes and onto the carpet. She walked forward.

" Well, that's really... UNAWESOME!?" It came out more of a shouted question than a statement. At the sound of Annelise's voice and that word, Julia's head shot up, crimson eyes shining with unshed tears. There was a moment of silence. Then, she giggled. Annelise made a sound of surprise. By now Julia was full out laughing.

" What? What is it?" Annelise asked. Julia wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

" Don't try to be like me. I actually prefer it when you're your uptight unfun self. Thanks Annelise." Julia smiled at her. Annelise actually found herself smiling back.

" H-hows about we practice a song... together?" Annelise asked, holding up her favorite piece. Julia smiled.

" That'd be awesome!" And the two sat on the bench, working together.

* * *

Monika blinked her eyes open. She smiled faintly remembering last night. She actually had fun. She tried to get off the bed, only to find she was being held down. She turned and saw Feliciana hugging her waist. She sighed. Feliciana had her own bed, they all did. Why did she still wanna sleep with her? She gently pried Feliciana's arms from her and got out of bed. She looked back at the sleeping Italian, cascade of curly hair spread on the pillow, pink tank lifted slightly in her sleep. Even as a woman, Monika thought she was the epitome of beautiful. She reached down to get her green slippers, before noting Feliciana's tiny leopard print slippers. One on one side of the bed, the other on the other. She grabbed them and placed them at the foot. Just then, Feliciana stirred. Monika looked. Feliciana blinked her wide brown eyes awake. She looked at Monika giving her a sleepy smile.

" Ve~ Morning Monika!" She said sitting up and yawning. Monika nodded.

" Good morning Feli. Sleep well?" Monika asked slipping her slippers on. Feliciana nodded.

" Si! Ve~ Why didn't you get a shorts set like everyone else yesterday?" Feliciana asked. It was true. Everyone had gotten a shorts and tank set at the mall yesterday, except for Monika who'd gotten a tank and pants and Marianne, who'd gotten a short gown.

" Er... Not my thing." Monika stated. Really she just thought she didn't have the body for that. Feliciana thought otherwise though.

" But you have a beautiful body that any boy'd go crazy for! Ve~" Monika blushed. _Boy_... yeah...

" But Feli-"

" No! Its settled, today, were going to buy you some more clothes!" She jumped up, put her slippers on, and walked to one of the closets in the room. She searched through Monika's clothes, noticing, they all were the same style. She clicked her tongue.

" Monika... Lucky for you, I bought an outfit yesterday, its too big for me, but just right for you! Ve~" She ran to her closet. Monika closed her eyes after Feliciana motioned for her to. She hoped it wouldn't be pink. Please not pink please not pink _please_-

" Ve~Open your eyes now!" Monika slowly opened her eyes to find an outfit much worse. It wasn't pink actually a very simple but cute outfit. The problem was the type of outfit. Light blue short shorts, a white ruffled top. Monika was about to say no, but Feliciana turned on the puppy eyes. _Damn_ shes good. Monika nodded.

" Ve~ Yay! Now lets go make breakfast! I could make a pizza!" The two headed out. They walked to the kitchen, only to find, Luminita, Isabel, Lovina, and Maddie making breakfast.

" Oh, Morning guys. We made a variety of breakfast." Maddie said softly, smiling. Lovina scoffed.

" We also have tonight's desert. Tomato bastard kept making churros, and Vampire bastard kept making cake." Lovina said, though she smiled a little. Monika never saw Lovina in a joking mood. Wow. The Vargas sisters are so different as girls its so weird. Her thoughts were cut short at Feliciana's gasp. She turned and her eyes widened. They were serious about variety. They had paella, pizza, pasta, pancakes, yogurts, crepes, waffles, mezeluri, slivovitz, eggs, bacon, sausage, wurst, more pancakes, more pasta, mor mezeluri,different cereals, torella, panini, and more. All on France's giant table. Everyone had gathered in the kitchen by now and were gaping as much as Monika and Feliciana were. They all sat down and stared.

" What are you waiting for bastards?! Dig in!" They didn't need to be told twice. After breakfast, everyone got up and went to get showered and dressed for the day.

* * *

The bad touch trio, Lovina, Emilia, Amelia, Maddie, and Monika were on the couch watching TV. They were the first ready. The only problem was why it took the others so long.

" So this is why the girls aren't out of the dressing rooms before us..." Amelia said. Just then a yell came from upstairs.

" LITTLE SISTER!" Emilia groaned.

"WHAT?!"

" I DON'T KNOW WHAT OUTFIT TO WEAR! HELP!" Emilia stood up slowly with another groan.

" FOR GOD'S SAKE LUCIA! THEY'RE ALL SAILOR SUITS!"

" BUT THERES A SHORT SET WITH THE BLACK VANS AND A SKIRT SET WITH THE CONVERSE! WHICH IS CUTER?"

" I dunno... THE SKIRT SET!"

" MMMMMM KAY!" Emilia plopped back down with a groan. Lovina smirked.

" Sucks to be you..."

" SORELLA!" Lovina choked on her apple juice.

" WHAT?!"

" WHICH ONE?!"

" Merda... THE PINK ONE FELI!"

" KAY! Ve~"

" What was that Lovina?"

" Fuck off."

* * *

** ANNNNNNNND HERE! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

YO!** Okay. So I need to clear some shit up I see. Names:**

**North Italy- Feliciana **

**Germany- Monika**

** Japan- Honda**

**Allies: **

**America- Amelia**

**England- Alice**

**Russia- Anya**

**France- Marianne**

**China- Chun**

**Nordics: **

**Iceland- Emilia**

**Norway- Lucia**

**Finland- Tina**

**Sweden- Berlina * Yah, I didn't put much creativity to that one...***

**Others:**

**South Italy- Lovina**

**Canada- Madeline ( Aka Maddie)**

**Spain- Isabel**

**Prussia- Julia**

**Austria- Annelise**

**Romania- Victoria**

**Hungary- Eli**

**Korea- Im soo jin**

**Hongkong- Merel**

**The people I named are also the ones who changed. Next, I have no reviews. I know I suck at this guys but It'd be nice if you'd PM me or review to me what I'm doing wrong here. On that note, I don't mind your criticism, but do not just tell me my story sucks because that's just cold. Okay on with the story now.**

**Also, how I portray Mexico and Cuba in this chapter, I'm not being offensive to anyone and I'm not trying to offend anyone and that's not how I see Mexicans or Cubans. I just thought it'd be funny to see them do that. And the names. Its what I chose from the choices. Okay, rant over.  
**

** LOVINA! DISCLAIMER!**

**Lovina: ****... This bitch doesn't own hetalia. Go read now.**

* * *

Everyone finally got ready and they all hopped into cars. They got there in 20 mimutes and they got out. Immediatley,everyone began talking.

" I WANNA GO TO HOT TOPIC!" British.

"Ve~ I WANNA GO TO THE INDOOR SKATE PARK!"

"ME TOO!"

"SI! I AGREE WITH SORELLA!"

"FUCK THAT! I WANNA GO BACK TO VICTORIA'S SECRET!"

Germany stood there and slowly got angry.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! WE WILL ALL GET TO GO WHERE WE WANNA, JUST MEET AT THE FUCKING FOOD COURT AT 3:00! GOT IT?!" Everyone nodded quickly. Even as a girl, Monika was scary. They split up.

* * *

Feliciana immediately grabbed Monika and took her into a clothing store. She walked past the section for her size and went to Monika's section, digging through the racks. Monika raised an eyebrow.

" Feli, Vhat are you doing?" Monika asked. Her only reply was a large pile of clothes.

" Vah-"

" Go try them on. Now!" Monika compiled, begrudgingly.

* * *

Madeline walked the mall alone. No one noticed her yesterday, even forgetting her at the world meeting! She didn't get to go shopping yesterday so she only had her boys clothes. Luckily, her hoodie fits like a dress now, so she borrowed a pair of Amelia's shorts and a pair of Lovina's boots, the only thing she had that was her size. She put her waist length blonde hair into two twin tails. Now she was trying to figure out what store to start with. First things first... What was even her style?

" HEEEEYYYYY BIRDIE!" Maddie nearly jumped out her skin. She turned and looked up at Julia who was beaming down at her.

" Julia Jeez you nearly gave me a heart... attack!" Madeline exclaimed. Julia giggled.

" Yeah sorry, my awesomeness does that sometimes. So whatcha doin?" Julia asked. Maddie shrugged.

" I don't Know what store I should start with." She said. Julia was about to speak, but was cut off.

" Ohonhon~ when we'll have to change that mon ami!" Marianne appeared. Maddie was about to speak again, but again was cut off.

" BASTARD!"

" I wanna join too! Right Lovi~!" Isabel came dragging Lovina with her.

" Lovi only got two outfits yesterday and you can't live on two outfits so I'm taking her to try on different clothes." Julia put an arm around Maddie who yelped.

" Well I'm about to do the same with birdie here, why don't we go together?"

" Ohonhon~ I think I'll just head back to Victoria's secret." And Marianne left. Lovina scoffed.

" Perv. Alright let's get this shit over with." And they entered a clothing store.

* * *

" Twirl Bella!" Monika complied hesitantly. She felt uncomfortable in the skirt and the swishing of the skirt against her legs. It felt odd, but slightly freeing. Feliciana jumped up and clapped excitedly.

" Yes yes yes! You look amazing!" She cheered. Monika sighed. The outfit honestly, wasn't horrible. A yellow knee-length skirt, black tank, white cardigan, and black combat boots, Monika actually liked it.

" But we have to do something about those hairy legs." Oh yeah. They ran into France along the way. The frenchie decided it'd be more entertaining to watch the German try on clothes than to look at women. Monika stared at her.

" There is no way in hell that I'm shaving my legs and losing what dignity I have as a man left."

" Oh yes we are mon Cher. You are now a belle and I bet if we wash that gel out of your hair, it'd look better too." Marianne said. Monika sighed. This is going to be a crazy while...

* * *

Madeline gave herself a onceover in the full length mirror again. Julia and Isabel had dragged her and Lovina in, went to the two different sections (" Funny, birdie is more filled out than Lovi." " I'M RIGHT FUCKING HERE BASTARD!") Shoved them a ton of clothes. This is how it had gone so far:

Both nations were about ready to choke the other two.

The majority were very provocative ( " HOLY CRAPOLA! Is this bastard trying to give me a fucking yeast infection?!") but there were a few ones that were cute and simple like the two shy nations liked it. Maddie had 3 of those already, while Lovina only had two. It seemed she was heading for four as she smiled slightly at her reflection. She was wearing a light blue shirt with ' I don't fight, I'm Canadian' in bold black letters with a white hoodie jacket. With that she had black above the knee shorts and black vans. Her twintails hung high and stopped at her breast. She smiled before walking out at the same time as Lovina. They both looked at each other. Lovina had on a red shirt that had a tomato on it and she wore a black zip up hoodie jacket with white strings. With that she had white shorts also above the knee and her black converse. Her curly brown locks had grown a bit more now that she combed it out and washed it and it ended right under her shoulder blades, almost to mid back. she wore her hair down and with a red barrette clipped in her hair. Julia and Isabel cheered.

" AWESOME! You look rockin' birdie!"

Lovi! You are so cute!~" Both girls blushed at the compliments. A few outfits later, Maddie had six and Lovina had 5. Their favorites were the ones I just described though. So thy changed back into those and were about to leave when-

" Shit! We gotta ring these up!" And with that Julia picked the two up and placed them on the counter ( Why I keep doing that, the world may never know!)

" Bastard! Put me-"

" Ring em' up dude!"

* * *

Feliciana grinned up at the rink door as Amelia was practically vibrating with excitement. The two, Lovina, Monika,Madeline, Julia, and Victoria, had met up here at the indoor skate park. The people that were with them ( Isabel, Marianne) Had admitted to not liking skating and left to buy more clothes. Monika said she'd just watch them as they entered. Immediately the group went to rent colored skateboards and bought black helmets, and pads. Feliciana got pink and black, Lovina got red and black, Maddie got blue and black, Julia got white and black, Amelia got patriotic and black and Victoria got yellow and black. Monika had to admit, she was impressed. She never thought any of the nations as skaters. But she was proved wrong as she watched Maddie do a 360 in middair the other 5 clapping. Monika's eyebrows disappeared into her now ungelled hair as she saw Feliciana do a 360 pop shove it. Oh she was totally amping training up once they were men again. If they became men again. Amelia pouted.

" No fair feli! I was gonna do that one!" Feliciana smirked, white miniskirt swaying to show black cotton shorts underneath as she turned.

" Suck it Am!" Feliciana then skated over to the gate where Monika sat on the bench next to some mothers and other girls.

" Monika? Why aren't you skating?" Feliciana asked tilting her head, brown eyes shining in confusion. Monika shifted her gaze to the side cheeks glowing red.

" I-I don't know how. I never really got to learn." Monika said softly. Feliciana blinked at her.

" Ve~ Then Monika shall learn how to skate! Come on!" Feliciana opened the gate and pulled Monika along. They went to the counter and Monika got a. Dark green skateboard and black pads. Once she was suited up, they walked in the gate.

* * *

Emilia once again walked with Lucia. They once again had bags and were enjoying fruit parfaits. This time though, they had the company of Berlina and Tina.

" So guys how is it going?" Tina asked. Berlina nodded, and Emilia shrugged.

" Okay I guess. It sorta feels... Odd to be a girl. Though I do feel lighter." Emilia said. She smiled slightly. Her mood was ruined at Lucia's next words though.

" Why won't you call me big sis?" Emilia was about to snap at her, but looked and saw the frown on the older girl's usually stoic face. She sighed.

" It's just, It was so long ago. I'm older now. I'm no longer a baby... Plus the author doesn't wanna continuously write us in that plot."

" FOURTH WALL FUCKER!" The celing shook for a second before stopping. Emilia raised an eyebrow and looked to Lucia who shrugged.

" A-anyways, I'm older now. It just feels odd to do that." Tina smiled.

" But it would be nice if you called us that once everywhile."

" Ja. I'd l'k th't t'" Berlins mumbled. Emilia sighed. She got up and ducked behind the bench for a second. Then her blue eyes peeked out along with her red ears.

" B-b-big sisters..." And she moved slowly back down, going redder. Tina smiled and laughed.

" Silly Icey! So cute though!" Just then Denmark ( Matt) appeared. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were unfocused.

" Ay sexy ladieeeeeesss! Wanna bang some awesomness?!" Lucia stood, walked over, and promptly choked the life out of a drunk Matt, dragging him to the girls restroom where she proceded to douse him in cold water till he was sober.

* * *

Monika was in pain. Intense pain. 133. Thats how many times she'd fallen off the skateboard or had a major wipeout. In 20 minutes. This was more intense than training. Yet Feliciana nor any of the girls said anything. They only encouraged him. Even Lovina. She bit her tounge when she looked like she wanted to insult and then would offer a quiet. "You're German. You can do this... B-bastard." And Feliciana helped her up with Amelia and they'd try again.

" Come on Monika. You got this. Just glide across and twist your upper body to steer. Okaaaaayyyy... GO!" And Monika once again pushed her foot and glided. Only this time, when she turned her upper body, she actually made a clean turn. The girls looked at each other in surprise before all jumping up and down and cheering. She skated back in complete shock.

" Monika! You did it! Bravo!" Feliciana said. Monika smiled.

" I-I did?!" She was on cloud nine. She was awesome. Even awesomer than big sister Julia. She is the shi-

" Si! Ve~ Now all's thats left is learning to kickflip, jump, 360, nose, grind..." As Feliciana went on about the different things, Monika sat in a depression corner. ' Damn, fuck this.' She thought sadly.

* * *

The group met at 3:30 as promised and loaded their cars and drove to Wal-mart to buy a new game system and groceries.

Monika was currently watching Feliciana as she, Lovina, Isabel, and Maddeline played barbies after buying them of course.

" Give me your pasta!"

"Ah ah ah Lovi~ whats the magic word?"

" GIVE ME YOUR _FUCKING_ PASTA!"

" Owww... S-si. Thats good for now Senorita barbie. Please just don't throw senorita barbie again Lovi. My nose hurts."

" Ve~ Playing barbies is fun!"

" I-I guess it kinda is eh? I'm just happy you actually notic-"

" Who are you again?" Cue depression corner.

" I'm Maddie. I'm Canada."

" Hey! Zhats not fair get your ovn depression corner!" Monika exclaimed.

Alice and Korea were currently playing Guitar hero to greenday's American idiot.

" Kickass rock and roll was invented in Korea da-ze! So were breast. Which China will give to MEE! Da-ze!

" This song explains Amelia perfectly!"

" Dude, fuck you!" She shouted from across the store.

Matt, Julia, and Amelia were at the microwave section. All three had sodas with bendy straws in their hands and were sipping from it as they stared at the microwave. Finally, Matt spoke.

" Y'know I heard if you put animals in the microwave, they explode." The Dane said.

" Dude that totally happened in this worm movie of mine!"

" AWESOME!"

" Ay I know! Lets put Gilbird in there!"

" HELL NO NOT MA BABY!" Julia hugged him.

" Julia its fine! Gilbird's immortal remember?!"

"... Fine. But you kill Gilbird and your ass will fall in anarchy got it?"

" Kay! Stick him in!" And they put it on for 30 minutes, Amelia going to play guitar hero, Julia to go start soda fountains, and Matt to go get drunk.

Emilia, Tina, and Berwald were in the car, not wanting to watch the chaos they know will unfold. Just incase, they'd already used Alice's card and had gotten a new Xbox 360 with kinect and a back up playstation 3 along with groceries.

" ... H'w m'ch m'ny d' ya bet th't the st're wn't be h'r by th tm thr done..."

" Sve thats not... Okay I... It won't be there."

" Theres not a doubt in my mind. Hope Lucia is alright though."

Anya was walking in the sports section when she saw it. A beautiful white bat. Oh the blood she could get on that... She went to reach for it, only for another hand to touch hers at the same time. She looked to see a guy, about 28, glaring at her. She smiled.

"Ahaha, I saw this bat first so its mine da?"

" No fucking way lady, my son is trying out for baseball and thats way more improtant than your sex games." Anya closed her eyes. 'Remember! Take deep breath and pent l anger up in body to release on punching rock later' she remembered what Chun told her.

It ain't working. Just then, it rained grape soda. Anya and the man looked over to see Julia sitting atop a ginormous soda mountain cheering and laughing. The intercom came on.

" CLEAN UP ON AISLE 4! And 5... 6... 7...8 okay everywhere!"

" I AM AWESOME! BELIVE IT FUCKERS!"

Cuba and Mexico were currently walking around the store, making sure everything was in check. Cuba then noticed a microwave on. He poked Mexico who was sipping his sprite thhrough a bendy straw.

" Ay, Mehico man. Check it out." Mexico raised an eyebrow.

" Its on? Go check whats in it man. I gotta call about the electronics section." And with that Cuba ran to the electronics section. Mexico stood infron of it sipping his sprite through a bendy straw.

" Maaan thats odd. Wait... I-is that a birdie?!"

Meanwhile, Amelia and Korea were rocking Guitar hero. Amelia was currently in the lead and they'd gained a large portion of the store.

" I'M TOTALLY IN THE LEAD CUZ IMMA HERO!"

" HEROISM WAS INVENTED IN KOREA DA-ZE!"

" HELL TO THE NIZZY NO BIATCH! IMMA WIN THIS DAWG!"

" _YOU_! I told you I never wanted to see you again in my _fucking _life!" Cuba exlaimed. Amelia turned and he immediatley was confused.

" Alfred?"

" Its Amelia now! I'm in the middle of something so shush now!" and Amelia turned around and continued. Cuba surged forward to stop but bumped into something.

" Sorry, I didn't s- Matthew?!" Cuba starde at Maddie, who was rubbing her forehead.

" I-its Madeline. Maddie for short. H-hi." Maddie said, blushing. Cuba also blushed.

" Y-you look cute, Maddie." He said helping her up. Maddie blushed even harder and immediatley went to hide behind Germany. Cuba continued on to Amelia and tried to pull off the guitar strap.

" Dude! Hop OFF!" The struggle continued and it seemed Amelia's score was even higher and increasing. Im was nervously trying to Top it. Finally Amelia ended up causing the game system to explode.

And half the store exploded. Cuba sat there, covered in black smoke.

" YOU IDIOT! MY BOSS IS GONNA KILL ME!" Mexico walked over, now with a smoothie in his hand with a blue bendy straw.

" Ay man! At least half the store is still here!" Just then the other half exploded. A giant Zombie bird walked in and on top of it, Julia stood with her arms out wide, crimson eyes gleaming with excitement.

"HEY SCHWESTER! LOOK HOW AWSEOME GILBIRD IS! HE'S BEAUTIFUL!" Monika sighed as Feliciana clapped.

" UWAHH! FANTASTICO JULIA!" Cuba looked around and back at the only calm one. Lucia.

" You realize your gonna have to pay for this or else we'll call the police, si?" Lucia looked back at him with bored blue eyes. In her mind, she estimated who was richest out of all Nyo countries present.

_Oh wait, thats was her_

She then thought second richest. Amelia. She looked and saw the girl fighting Alice. Not her, too strong. Okay then.

China it is. She grabbed the girl's credit card from her back pocket and handed it to Cuba.

" Here. We'll be leaving now sir." The Norwegian girl said. Amelia came out of nowhere.

" Cuba, dude uh... TO THE KARAOKE BAR!" And. They all took off and got in cars. Cuba and Mexico just stared. Lucia calmly got in the Nordic's car and turned to them. She looked at Berlina who stared back. She grunted.

" P'y up L'cia." Lucia grunted and gave all three 50$.

" Fuck, lets go to the Karaoke bar now." And they drove off.

* * *

**WHEEW! What a chappie! Longest one yet! Well uh yah, review and stuff. I'm gonna go eat some Gelato now! Arrivederci!**


End file.
